SYOC Avengers :)
by Loki's Aela Winchester Stark
Summary: This is the only SYOC story that I'm writting. I've seing that SYOC stories are very popular so I'm giving it a try. Accepting characters until Feb 3rd. PM or Review them!
1. Chapter 1

I'll be accepting 3 villains, 2 antiheroes and 4 heroes, so you can send as many characters as you like I already have 3 characters. This takes place 2 years after the avengers, in NYC, LA, Miami, and other city (surprise :O) . Oh and Loki is in the story, he might or not help. I'll be accepting forms until Feb 3erd, and I'll reveal the characters on Feb 8th and Upload the 8th or 9th.

Hero, Antihero or Villain:

Name:

APPERENCE:

Age(16-24):

Eyes:

Face:

Hair:

Skin:

Height & Weight:

Build:

Other:

Daily cloths:

Baithing suit:

Formal cloths:

Party Cloths:

Bedtime Cloths:

School or Work cloths:

Holloween Costume:

Codename:

Power Or Ability:

Power Category:

Power Weaknesses (2 at least.):

History and Homelife:

Family and Friends:

Where were you during the invasion(2012 movie):

Favorite avenger and why:(including Loki):

Least favorate avenger and why:(:incuding loki):

Personality (DETAILED!):

Hobbies:

School Activities:

After school job?:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Skills:

Stereotype:

What clique are you in school:

Attitude to teachers:

Attitude to Fury, Maria Hill, and Shield:

Attitude to civilians:

Attitude to Pepper:

Attitude to Darcy Lewis:

Attitude to Avengers:(including Loki):

Attitude to the other teenagers in your team:

Attitude to parents and siblings:

Attitude to the Asgardians:

Attitude to J.A.R.V.I.S:

Relationship:(are you single, willing to date, dating, virgin, straight, gay, What?):

How Would you feel if shield took you from your home life and made you a Avenger not of your free will?:

How do you feel about your powers:

What do you do for fun:

Drugs, Drinking, Smoking, Dating, Sex:

Does Your Character Use Bad Language:

Can Your Character Drive:

Are you Religious?

What is your though on same sex relationship?:

Can I PM you if I need to?:

Can i change little things about them?:

Anything Else:


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay, but I thought I was going to have more time. So I'm not at my house and I have the first chapter there, however, here are the characters that got in. It was a really hard decision, I love all of your characters, but I had to choose. Now, if your character didn't made it, or you didn't read the name of your character is because so far I don't know where to put it, but, I will use all of the characters that I received. PM if you have any question.**

Heroes:

Tonia Heart – 16 years old – Feline.

Zack Keire -16 years old – The Gem.

Luke Haith – 19 years old - Gizmo.

Michele Jacobs- 17 years old – Kitty Cat.

Anti-Heroes:

Gary Romero – 23 yrs old –MD.

Heaven Grace Cayson – 18 years old – Guardian.

Villains:

Keirai Jones – 18 yrs old – Mindseye.

Pax Royale – 19 yrs old – King.

Harley Goodman – 17 yrs old - Kutlass

**And because, as I say before I love all your characters these are the characters that will make cameos:**

Philip Hart – hero – 17 – Rush.

Alice Vandein – hero – 19 –Knight.

Victoria Anne Queen – hero – 22 – Blue Jay.

Charlie Richard Joules – antihero – 19 – cougar.

Nithranyx Caedas – antihero – 19 – Dark Wings.

Nyx Talia James – antihero – 17 - Nightfire

Elizabeth Hope – Hero – 21 – Cinder.

**And finally my 3 characters:**

Malena Collins – Antihero – 18 yrs old. – Ally Cat.

James Lowry – Hero – 23 years old. – Fire Drill

Jonathan Calderone – Villain – 21 years old. - Sinister

**So there you have. Oh, and I almost forgot… If you don't see your character here PM me, I know I wrote this twice but there's people (me sometimes) that go and read the characters first and then the rest of the info.**

**Now, I really haven't had a lot of time during this week, and I doubt I will next week, however, that doesn't mean that I'm not going to write this fic, it just means that is going to be slow. **


	3. Chapter 3: Author's Note

Hey guys! Yes I've taken forever, but my computer collapsed and died, and I lost all! So I decided to create a forum! Now the forum is going to have the story line, and a schedule for the characters, now that doesn't mean that I won't continue the fic, but it will give me a better way to write it, and I can improve the manuscripts that I have. Tell me if you are interested in it or if you want to leave it.

Here's the link to the forum: forum/Avengers-SYOC-Closed/134860/#


End file.
